


35. Sam and Ryan fulfil another wish

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	35. Sam and Ryan fulfil another wish

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) fulfil another wish** _   
**players only. takes place the day after[Ryan helps Sam with his first-day jitters](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/8196.html)**

_warning: mild bloodplay_

Even as excited as he is, when Ryan steps out of the shower he has to abort the automatic reach of his hand for the bottle of lubricant in the bathroom cabinet. The habit is just ingrained already, something he took on himself early in the relationship -- to always be ready for Sam, any time. But today, no. Today he has explicit orders from Sam to go dry, and the thought makes him shudder as he dresses himself, sheer wicked lust shivering through him. It's going to hurt like hell, and Ryan knows damn well that he'll beg for more.

It's been a good first day as these things go, Sam's fears unfounded as usual. It's helped having Ryan to look forward to. Even more so given his orders. Christ. Driving home from the set, Sam finally lets himself really think about those orders, about what's going to happen, and by the time he pulls up in front of the house, he's so hard he can barely breathe, his jeans uncomfortably tight.

Ryan's writing this evening has been for crap, his concentration totally shot, and so he's lurking on the Citadel boards when he hears Sam's rental car pull up. He's out of the chair in an instant, then forces himself to sit back down so he doesn't seem over-eager. Of course, in the next second he's back on his feet, poking through the kitchen to get Sam's dinner served and ready.

"Hey," Sam says with a smile, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. "How was your day?" he asks, noting how fucking hot Ryan looks and thinking just _seeing_ his boy would have him hard in an instant if he wasn't already.

"Good." Ryan tries to hold himself back, and succeeds for all of a moment. He turns down the flame beneath the bolognese sauce and then jumps Sam, legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

Sam stumbles back a step, but quickly rights himself, laughing, hands hiking Ryan against him. "Happy to see me?" He grins.

"Very." Ryan trails his fingers through the fine hair at Sam's nape. "How did things go on set?"

"Brilliant," Sam says, rolling his eyes at himself. "It's gonna be a great shoot." Raising an eyebrow at Ryan. "Freshly showered?"

"Went running on the beach," Ryan answers, sliding down Sam's length to get his feet under him again. He licks at the clean-shaven line of Sam's jaw. "Hungry? Dinner's ready."

"Do I feel like I'm hungry?" Sam asks, grabbing Ryan's hand and placing it on his crotch.

"Oh Jesus." Ryan rubs Sam through his jeans, caressing the hard length of him, and he starts to melt in response. "Where do you want me, Sir?"

"This side of the island," Sam says, groaning at Ryan's touch, at how fucking hard he is, and how badly he wants this. Wants to make his lover bleed for him.

"Yes, Sir." Ryan strips off his shirt, his muscles flexing as he balls it up and tosses it into the corner. He turns and bends over the kitchen island, working open his jeans and kicking them down. Presenting his bare ass.

Sam sheds his t-shirt as well, working his jeans open and his cock free as he moves behind Ryan. He spreads Ryan's cheeks with his thumbs, inspecting his hole, pleased to see not a glisten of lube in sight. "Just so you know," he says softly. "I'm not stopping unless you safeword, no matter how much you scream."

It gives Ryan pause: he takes a second to scramble and remember his safeword, unused for so many years. "Yes, Sir," he whispers again, and has to lick dry lips. He's nervous, and it's a bad state to be in right now, when he needs to relax. He focuses on exhaling slowly and leans over a bit more, splaying his hands on the smooth wood.

Sam lines up, cock nudging against Ryan's hole, and pushes forward, hard, working the head into him.

Ryan grits his teeth and pushes out, his muscles putting up resistance. Sam enters by fractions, and it burns so much that Ryan has to check his body's instinctive reaction to pull away. "Please," he gasps, even though Sam's already said he's not stopping, "please keep going."

"You're not bleeding yet, boy," Sam says simply, a reminder of the promise he'd made and will never break. He grits his teeth and shoves harder, feeling Ryan's body begin to give, the friction so much, so rough, that it's actually hurting _him_.

"Christ!" Ryan slaps his hands against the island, scrabbling to grab the edges. It hurts, oh fuck it hurts and he yelps, shoving back against Sam.

The move forces Sam's cock still deeper and he feels something _really_ give, the path suddenly a little easier. Sliding one hand up into Ryan's hair, he grips the nape of his neck, shoving him down, the hold used for leverage as he forces his cock _all the way in_ with a series of violent thrusts. "Open up, boy. Come on. You asked for this."

Ryan shouts, the sound damn near a howl. He jerks, almost bucking Sam off of him. Breath sobbing he starts to move, forcing his body back to meet every thrust.

Sam pulls back, groaning when he sees his cock streaked with red, but he doesn't stop. Knows this isn't even close yet to what Ryan wanted. Instead, he thrusts deep again, forcing his way past that only slightly lessened resistance, pinning Ryan harder as he watches his cock tearing him open.

Tears leak out and Ryan lets himself cry, fire streaking through him. He'd forgotten how much this fucking hurts, and his safeword dances at the edge of his mind, taunting him. _No_. "Please!" he shouts, unable to be silent.

Confident Ryan's just going to take it now, Sam slides the hand that was holding his hip under him, grasping his half-hard cock and squeezing as he keeps thrusting, his path slicked with blood now, the friction still incredible but not as painful as it once was.

"Ohgod. God. God. Fuck," Ryan babbles. Sam's hand on his cock lights him up, his erection rearing in seconds. He whines, bucking into Sam's fist, nearly forgetting the rawness in his ass.

Fuck, yes. Sam strokes Ryan's cock, matching his hand's movements to those of his hips as he picks up the pace, laying down a brutal rhythm, his cock glistening with red as he pulls out and drives in again. Harder and harder.

Abruptly Ryan snaps, not even attempting self-control. He shouts long and loud, pleasure roaring through him and crashing into searing pain. He comes over Sam's fingers, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Sam manages to hold out for a moment longer, Ryan's body clamping down so hard on his cock he swears it might break. And then he's coming, flooding Ryan's ass, shouting too, the sound filling the room. "Oh, fuck," he breathes, eyes closing and his heart pounding, his hand wet with Ryan's come.

Ryan swallows a sob, ragged around the edges. He feels like raw meat. Something drips down the back of his thigh, but he can't tell whether it's come or blood. "Sydney."

" _Now_ you safeword," Sam says, chuckling softly, knowing it's going to hurt like a bitch when he pulls out.

"Maybe my timing sucks," Ryan mutters, slumping over the kitchen island. It's the only thing holding him up at this point.

"Can we eat dinner in the tub or do you want it in bed?" Sam asks, easing out as gently as he can.

"Ow. Bed," Ryan gasps, forcing himself to stay still. The bathtub in the rental house isn't near big enough for both of them; already he misses their new home. "Fuck!"

"Well, you need to be washed up first," Sam says. Actually they both do. "Can you manage and I'll bring you dinner? Or do you want my help first?"

"I've got it." Slowly Ryan pushes himself upright. "One thing I need from you," he murmurs, curling his hand around Sam's nape and gently pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sam whispers back, happy at how easily the words roll from his lips now. And how much he means them. He grins and kisses Ryan one more time. "Go clean up and I'll meet you in bed."

Ryan grins and slowly makes his way to the bathroom. While he waits for the tap to heat up he does a quick inspection, and has to smile again: it's amazing to have a man who actually gives him what he wants. He gently cleans himself up with a wet cloth, then lies down with a sigh, grateful for the softness of the mattress.

Sam fixes up two plates with the spaghetti bolognese Ryan's made, topping both with the freshly shaved parmesan he finds in the fridge. He opens a bottle of red wine, tucks it under his arm, wedges the stems of two wineglasses between his fingers and manages to make it into the bedroom without dropping anything. "Are you okay?" he asks, handing one plate over and setting his on the bedside table.

"Mmm, I'm glorious," Ryan tells him with a dreamy smile. He sits back against the headboard and takes the plate from Sam, watching his lover juggle the glasses. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Sam grins, leaning down to kiss Ryan. "You're going to be the sorest man in the world tomorrow," he says, pouring them each a glass of wine.

"Yeah, well. I work from home." Ryan snorts a laugh then sips at his wine.

"You're not exactly discouraging me," Sam says, disappearing into the washroom just long enough to run a washcloth over himself.

"Don't want to discourage you," Ryan calls. He waits for Sam to return before digging in, spinning a forkful of spaghetti. "I'm very personally fulfilled." He grins, cheeky.

Sam laughs. "We'll see if you're still saying the same thing when I want to fuck you before work tomorrow," he says, tossing his jeans in the hamper and crawling under the covers beside Ryan.

"That, I might safeword on," Ryan teases. He hands over Sam's plate and wineglass once his lover is settled. "Maybe I'll wear you out with a spectacular blowjob first. Get the jump on you."

"Thanks." Sam takes a big bite of spaghetti, groaning softly at how good it tastes. "Works for me," he says, smiling at Ryan. "Did you make this from scratch?" he asks, pointing his fork at the sauce.

"Yeah. There's an amazing farmer's market down the road." Ryan simply enjoys watching Sam's appreciation for a moment. "It's great to have someone else to cook for. Makes me do more."

Sam nods. "This is better than my mum's," he says. "But don't you tell her that. And don't feel you have to cook for me every night. Anytime you want to go out, we can."

"Okay." It gives Ryan a warm feeling inside, this idea of doing things as a couple. The fact that Sam is apparently comfortable with it. "Want to tell me anything more about how your first day went?"

Sam shrugs a little. "It went well. I'm not sure what else you want to hear about. I've worked with one of the directors before - Morgan. And some of the cast." He smiles. "It's nice working at home again."

"Yeah." Ryan smiles at him. "That's really all I wanted to know. Just to hear from you that it went well. That the whole thing isn't making your skin crawl anymore."

"It usually doesn't once I get started," Sam says, grinning a little sheepishly. "It's like when you're a kid and you have butterflies before school starts but then once you're actually there, you're fine."

"More than fine." Ryan nods, loving that bashful smile on Sam's lips. He leans in to kiss him. "You're brilliant and I love you."  



End file.
